fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowe porządki/Test
Pierwszy odcinek serii Nowe porządki. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Choć od obalenia Heinz'a Dundersztyca minął już miesiąc, drugi wymiar przeżywa kryzys spowodowany zmianą sytuacji u władzy. Major Monogram tworzy Radę Miasta, do której wkrótce mają odbyć się wybory. Fretka jest zdołowana swoim życiem. Tymczasem w Ruchu Oporu pojawia się Muchran Patranaszwili, który chce wstąpić do organizacji. Bohaterowie *Major Francis Monogram; *Muchran Patranaszwili; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Fretka Flynn; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Fabuła Od upadku despotycznych rządów Dundersztyca minął miesiąc. Okręg Trzech Stanów przeżywa ogromny kryzys wywołany zmianą u władzy. Ludzie już nie boją się rządzących. Z tego powodu postanowili zadbać o siebie i swoje rodziny. Na znak buntu przeciwko panującemu wcześniej 16-godzinnemu dniu roboczemu, przestali pracować. Spowodowało to zastój przedsiębiorstw i fabryk. O.B.F.S. i RO połączyły siły, żeby utworzyć nową władzę, która będzie w stanie przywrócić porządek w mieście. Major Francis Monogram. Na czas uspokojenia sytuacji w Danville zdecydowano powołać urząd Tymczasowego Zarządcy, które zająłem ja. Wraz z pomocą zwierzęcych agentów oraz Ruchu Oporu staram się utworzyć nową władzę opierającą się na zasadach demokracji. Jednak nie jest to takie proste. Przez społeczeństwo, które nie ufa politykom chcących gwałtownych i dużych zmian, nie cieszę się dużą popularnością. Tydzień temu pojawił się nawet człowiek, który próbował mnie obalić - na szczęście, nie powiodło mu się to. Jednak próba zamachu stanu zmusiła mnie do natychmiastowego działania. - Dziękuję wam za przyjście - witam wszystkich. Grupę ludzi, do której przemawiam, stanowią moi najbliżsi współpracownicy i doradcy. Składają się oni głównie z żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu. Znajdujemy się w uroczystej sali w budynku ratusza, gdzie przed rządami Dundersztyca swoją siedzibę miał jego brat, Roger. Siedzimy przy podłużnym stole ze złotymi zdobieniami na brzegach. Nad naszymi głowami wiszą przepiękne kryształowe żyrandole. - Jak pewnie wiecie - zaczynam - Sytuacja w Danville wymyka się nam spod kontroli. Dlatego zadecydowałem o przeprowadzeniu natychmiastowych wyborów do nowo utworzonego przeze mnie organu władzy ustawodawczej, jakim będzie Rada Miasta. W jej skład wejdzie 50 osób wybranych spośród kandydatów z całego Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Wezwałem was tutaj po to, żebyście jak najszybciej roznieśli po mieście informację o zbliżających się wyborach... Muchran Patranaszwili. Po aresztowaniu Dundersztyca Ruch Oporu stał się sławny w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych, a nawet i za granicą. Jednak ze względu na to, iż organizacja nie miała już komu stawiać oporu, przekształcono ją w coś na wzór jednostki wojskowej. Mogą do niej wstępować osoby, które nie ukończyły 18. roku życia. W Ruchu Oporu szkoli się żołnierzy tak, by w przypadku przejęcia rządów w państwie przez tyrana być przygotowanym. Wywołało to spory napływ osób chętnych do wstąpienia w szeregi RO. I tak oto w korytarzu pełnym ludzi siedzę ja. Jestem następny w kolejce. Z niecierpliwością czekam, aż będę mógł wejść do środka. Po dwóch minutach doczekuję tego momentu. Z pomieszczenia wychodzi zapłakany otyły chłopak. Podejrzewam, że nie został przyjęty. Oby tylko taki los nie spotkał mnie. Wchodzę do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła jest przytwierdzona do ściany jarzeniówka. Domyślam się, że tutaj znajdował się kiedyś jakiś schowek. Pod ścianami stoją kartonowe pudła. Powierzchnia sufitu i podłogi jest popękana. W rogach pokoju są pajęczyny. Przede mną stoi biurko, a za nim siedzi dwóch chłopców. Jeden ma czerwone włosy, a drugi - zielone. Szybko orientuję się, że to Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher. - Dzień dobry - mówię, lekko jąkając się ze zdenerwowania. - Imię i nazwisko - nieco oschle odpowiada Ferb. Chyba już mnie nie lubią. - Muchran Patranaszwili - odpowiadam. Widzę, że zielonowłosy wymownie podnosi brew - Jestem Gruzinem. - Co robisz w Stanach? - pyta Fineasz. W jego głosie można wyczuć nutkę zadowolenia. - Moja rodzina przeprowadziła się tutaj, jak miałem 4 lata. Fineasz wszystko notuje. - Wiek? - Trzynaście lat. - No dobra... Przejdziemy zaraz do testu umiejętności. Najpierw tylko zapiszę kilka danych o tobie - mówi - Niewysoki, dobrze zbudowany - cicho komentuje, pisząc w zeszyciku - krótkie czarne włosy, zielone oczy, szerokie ramiona... W pewnym momencie Ferb rzuca we mnie swoim zeszytem. Było to tak niespodziewane, że w ostatniej chwili udaje mi się go złapać. Patrzę na chłopców pytająco. - Hmm... refleks ma dobry. - Czyli możemy go dopuścić do testu umiejętności? - Tak. - A jak on będzie wyglądał? - wtrącam trochę nachalnie. - Zobaczysz... - odpowiada Ferb z szyderczym uśmiechem. Nagle czuję, że podłoga pode mną znika. Jeszcze sekundę temu patrzyłem się w tajemniczą twarz zielonowłosego, a teraz spadam przez jakiś dziwny tunel. - Pomocy! - wołam. Wpadam do wody. Nie zdążyłem nawet nabrać oddechu. Próbuję wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Macham nogami najszybciej, jak tylko potrafię. Płynę do góry. Moja głowa wynurza się. Nabieram dużo powietrza. Nagle coś do mnie dociera. To nie jest zwyczajny basen. Jego ściany zbliżają się w moją stronę, a woda spływa kanałem na dnie. Muszę stąd jak najszybciej uciec. Przez ten kanał się nie zmieszczę. Spoglądam do góry. Widzę linę. Łapię się jej i wspinam się. W ostatniej chwili unikam zmiażdżenia mojej nogi przez ściany basenu. Mogę odetchnąć z ulgą. Kładę stopy na podłodze. - Co tu się do cholery wydarzyło?! - wykrzykuję na głos. Nareszcie mam czas na to, by w spokoju pomyśleć. Ale nie na długo. Zauważyłem unoszący się nade mną płaski ekran. Widzę na nim twarze Fineasza i Ferba. - Nie martw się. To jest test. Musisz po prostu go przejść. Zaczyna się za tymi drzwiami. Czerwonowłosy wskazuje palcem w lewo. Spoglądam tam. Widzę metalowe drzwi. - Zaczyna się dopiero za nimi? A ten basen to co? - Too... była dopiero rozgrzewka. Przełykam ślinę. Fretka Flynn. Major właśnie skończył swoją przemowę. Słuchanie przez godzinę o kompetencjach Rady Miasta i sposobie przeprowadzenia wyborów do niej wykończyło mnie. Chcę już do domu. Chcę spać. I tak codziennie. Muszę wysłuchiwać bezsensownych i długich przemów Monograma o reformach politycznych. Natomiast broń... nie dotykałam jej od miesiąca. Strzelanie do Normbotów, kombinowanie przeciwko Dundersztycowi... to dopiero były czasy. Chyba powoli zaczynam żałować, że rządy Dundersztyca się zakończyły. Stawianie oporu było moim zajęciem życiowym, mogę chyba nawet powiedzieć, że hobby. Ale teraz... komu ja mogę stawiać opór? - "Nigdy więcej wojny..." - cytuję samą siebie sprzed miesiąca. Wypowiedziałam te słowa podczas przemówienia po pokonaniu Dundersztyca - A mam wrażenie, że lepiej by było, gdyby wojna znowu wybuchła. Muchran Patranaszwili. Otwieram metalowe drzwi. Za nimi widzę stolik, a na nim blaster. Ostrożnie go chwytam. - Wow - zachwycam się. Nigdy w życiu nie miałem prawdziwego blastera w dłoni - Ale co teraz mam zrobić? Rozglądam się. Jestem w małym pomieszczeniu. Spoglądam w górę. Widzę kraty. - To jakieś przejście? Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. Fineasz i Ferb rozmawiają właśnie z pewną blondynką. Jednak postanawiam im przerwać. - Fineasz, jesteś mi potrzebny. Przyszła do nas dostawa jedzenia - mówię. - Ferb, zajmij się Cassidy. Wychodzimy. Po dwóch minutach jesteśmy na dworze. Stoimy przed ciężarówką. Kierowca daje mi potwierdzenie odbioru do podpisania. Kiedy odjeżdża, zostaję sama z Fineaszem z kilkunastoma pudłami pełnymi świeżego jedzenia. - Musimy to zanieść Heldze. Helga to szefowa kuchni Ruchu Oporu. Potrawy, które wraz z kucharkami przyrządza, są niesamowite! Po całych dniach wyczerpujących ćwiczeń czuję się jak w niebie, gdy zaczynam przegryzać kurczaka w panierce albo naleśniki z dżemem. - Co dzisiaj na obiad? - pyta czerwonowłosy. - Chyba jakaś sałatka. Dobra, to ty to zaniesiesz, a ja pomogę Ferbowi w rekrutacji. - Ale... - To rozkaz. Muchran Patranaszwili. Przeciskam się właśnie przez wąski tunel. Śmierdzi tutaj szczynami. Mam ochotę się porzygać. Czołgam się tak już od kilku minut. Dopiero na czwartym z kolei zakręcie dostrzegam światło. Koniec tunelu! Ruszam przed siebie najszybciej, jak tylko umiem. Docieram do zamontowanych w ścianie tunelu krat. Widzę pode mną pomieszczenie, po którym bez celu poruszają się Normboty. Przygotowuję broń. Otwieram klapę i celuję w roboty. Strzelam do nich. Jest ich więcej niż myślałem. Jeden strzela prosto w rynnę. Ląduję na podłodze. Boli mnie głowa. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Chyba tracę przytomność. Ktoś łapie mnie za ręce i wyprowadza z pomieszczenia. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. Razem z Ferbem prowadzimy dyskusję z jakimś kruczowłosym chłopakiem, gdy nagle do pokoju wpada zdyszany Fineasz i mówi: - Ilość pomidorów nie jest równa ilości jabłek. - Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi - odpowiadam zdziwiona. - Helga się wkurzyła - wyjaśnia spokojnie - Przywieźli źle wyliczony towar. - To aż taka katastrofa? - No wiesz... to w końcu Helga. - Racja. Ma charakterek kobieta. Ją wszystko może zdenerwować. Dobra, pójdę to wyjaśnić. Wstaję i wychodzę z pokoju. Fineasz Flynn. Siadam obok Ferba. - Izabela chyba mnie nie lubi - stwierdzam. - Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś? - Noo... tak. Mój brat przekręca oczami. - Zachowuje się tak odkąd obalono Dundersztyca. Ale co w nią wstąpiło? Tego chyba nie wie nikt. Stojący przed biurkiem chłopak pokasłuje, przypominając o swojej obecności. - Ach, tak - mówię, po czym pociągam za dźwignię pod biurkiem. Podłoga pod chłopakiem zapada się, a on wpada do tunelu. - Ten Gruzin został pokonany przez Normboty - mówi Ferb, spoglądając na tablet leżący na jego nogach. Major Francis Monogram. Spoglądam właśnie przez okno mojej sypialni w siedzibie O.B.F.S.-u. Idealnie stąd widać miasto. Ach, Danville... Lata walk o niepodległość opłaciły się. Teraz jestem Tymczasowym Zarządcą. Ale teraz... to stanowisko się niedługo skończy. A może by tak przedłużyć swój okres sprawowania władzy? W końcu nie wiadomo, w czyje ręce Danville potem wpadnie. A co jeśli te ręce będą należały do człowieka nieodpowiedzialnego, który będzie chciał wprowadzić despotyczne rządy? Zastanówmy się. Burmistrz ma zostać wybrany przez tajne głosowanie Rady Miasta. A to stanowisko zdobędzie kandydat, który otrzyma najwięcej głosów. Wiadomo, że w społeczeństwie nie cieszę się dużą popularnością. Ale Ruch Oporu już tak. Z kolei żaden jego członek nie ma 18 lat. Ale dokumenty dotyczące kompetencji Rady Miasta nie są jeszcze gotowe. Zawsze można coś pozmieniać. Moi najbliżsi współpracownicy nie powinni się na mnie obrazić. Muchran Patranaszwili. Stoję przed biurkiem Fineasza i Ferba. Oni spisują coś do swoich notesów. - Wszystko byłoby nawet w porządku, ale... - mówi Fineasz. - Ale? - dopytuję. - Ale nie umiesz sprawnie posługiwać się bronią - dokańcza Ferb. - Jak to?! - Nie poradziłeś sobie z Normbotami. Nie było to specjalnie trudne. Nie znasz podstaw posługiwania się bronią. - I tylko dlatego nie chcecie mnie przyjąć?! - bulwersuję się. - Tak - odpowiadają razem. - Aha. Czyli żeby należeć do Ruchu Oporu, muszę umieć walczyć?! Chłopcy przekręcają oczami i zapisują coś w swoich notesach. - Czy to coś złego, że chcę się przysłużyć RO i stworzyć coś, co przyniesie korzyści naszemu miastu? Czy naprawdę muszę umieć walczyć, by do was należeć?! Fineasz spogląda na mnie jak na idiotę. - Tak. Wychodzę zdenerwowany. Fretka Flynn. Wchodzę do siedziby Ruchu Oporu. Spytam się braci, jak idzie rekrutacja, a potem wrócę do domu i położę się spać. Idąc nie za szerokim korytarzem, zderzam się ramiona z jakimś zdenerwowanym chłopakiem. Muchran Patranaszwili. - Nic ci nie jest? - pytam się. Moją rozmówczynią jest Fretka Flynn, przywódczyni Ruchu Oporu. - Nie, spoko - odpowiada. Wygląda na zmęczoną życiem. - Coś się stało? - zagaduję uprzejmie. Fretka Flynn. - Niee... - odpowiadam. Już mam zawracać w swoją stronę, ale... i tak nie znam tego chłopaka. Może to idealna okazja, by się komuś wyżalić ze swoich problemów? - A wiesz... jednak się stało. - Co? - pyta. W jego głosie czuję nutkę przejęcia. - Chodzi o to, że nie mam już co robić! Odkąd Dundersztyc został aresztowany moje życie to tylko papiery i spotkania z Monogramem. Mam tego dosyć. To nie moje życie! Chcę znowu walczyć. Mam wrażenie, że za rządów Dundersztyca żyło mi się lepiej... Chłopak powoli potakuje głową. - Znam ludzi, którzy mogą ci pomóc. Spoglądam chłopakowi prosto w oczy. - Naprawdę? - pytam z nadzieją. - Tak. Ale musisz mi zaufać. Chłopak wystawia swoją dłoń w moją stronę. Przez chwilę się krępuję, ale w końcu mu ją podaję. Oboje uśmiechamy się szeroko. Muchran Patranaszwili. - Poszło szybko - myślę - Elliot będzie ze mnie dumny. Inne informacje *